eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Utopian Land
|year=2016 |semiplace=16th |semipoints=44 |previous=One Last Breath |next=This Is Love |conductor = --}} Utopian Land was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by the group Argo. It's the first time the song was sung with some parts in Pontic Greek (instead of Greek and English). It was performed second in the first semi-final following Finland and preceding Moldova. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 44 points, marking the first time that Greece failed to qualify to the Grand Final. Lyrics English/(Pontic) Greek= We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land Planitis Gi dyo chiliades dekaexi Oti ki an kanoun i genia mas tha t’ antexei Tin prosfygia tin ezisa mikros Koitazo piso ma prochorao empros Skoume to proi – tsatevo ta paidia Peram’ apsimon kai achpastame sin Outopian Sa outon kosmon k’ evrame sterea Pame chalanoume ekes s enan merean We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land Hop hop, temeteron hip hop Peras eisitiria kai pame sto airbahal Dyo oras anamenoume to avrvachal Vgalo ta stypa kai o Kotson pa evgalen to boukal Hop, salout parakatha kai potia Pinoume votkas ki i giagia m’ gavourevei chapsia St’ aeroplano esevame me t’ achpaston Ada nychton ki akei pou pame ximeron We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Fight with us for a Utopian Land Ada nychtonei ki akei pou pame ximeron, ximeron Ada nychtonei ki akei pou pame ximeron Ki akei, kia akei pou, ki akei pou pame ximeron We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Fight with us for a Utopian Land We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Fight with us for a Utopian Land |-| Translation= We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land Planet Earth 2016 No matter what they do our generation will endure I have experienced being a refugee when I was young And I step forward even when I look behind I get up in the morning and I meet the guys We’re on fire, off we head for the Utopian Land In these parts of the world we found no place to stand Let’s try and paint it red in the Utopian Land We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land Hop hop, this is our very own hip hop We got the tickets and we’re off to the airport Waiting for the plane for two hours straight I got some pickles and my friend has got the drinks Hop, vodka it is, then, and whatever else time brings Grandma’s frying fish and we’re on the plane dancing It won’t be long now before we’re gone It is dusk here and we’re heading to the dawn We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Fight with us for a Utopian Land It is dusk here and we’re heading to the dawn, dawn It is dusk here and we’re heading to the dawn And we’re heading, we’re heading, we’re heading to the dawn We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land We’re the rise in the rising sun Dance with us and have some fun We’re the rise in the rising sun Join with us for a Utopian Land Videos Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers